Team rockets great Adventure
by JPOLICARPIO
Summary: Team rocket goes though unova perusing their dream of becoming a coordinator and a master trainer!


"Team rockets blasting off again"!

We now catch our villains blasting off yet again after a failed atempt of stealing Ash's pikachu.

"ow they all said, what our we going to do where broke after we built that robot to steal pikachu." Said Sam. "Well I guess we should find those twerps again if we want that raise from the boss" said James. "No, I can't stand to keep losing to that twerp, I've been thinking that I want to extend my growth as a coordinator so I can't keep losing if I want to be the best so, I quit said Jessie.

"What" said Meowth, "Jessie what do you mean your quitting". "I think Jessie is right James we have no talent in stealing pikachu so what's the point, plus James don't you have a different dream to follow here in Unova".

"Hey how about we follow our own dreams together so we don't have to split apart" said Meowth. "Well I think we're all cool with that." Said James

Preparation

"We should start back in nuevema town", said James. "Well you are right Jim but did you forget something the twerps are heading there as we speak"! Meowth said.

"Meowth I think James is right we need one of those pokedex things to scan Pokemon. Well I guess we have no choice but to get one for our Jessie

Bumping into the twerps

Ash and co.

"Wow it has bin such a quite lately, team rocket usually attacked by now". Said Ash. "Well thank goodness they were a pain at last we're now reaching the outskirts of Nuevema town". "I can't wait to see profesor juniper and the pokemon I left in her care." Said Ash

Jessie and co.

"Well it was a good thing we still have our magikarp submarine". Said Jessie We were able to come all the way from undella town in such a short time,lets hurry before the twerps catch us!" Said Jessie.

( landing in nuevema town)

"Hurry let's ask profesor for. Pokedex and run". Said Sam. "Excuse me profesor Juniper"! Jessie said in an excited voice. "I'm coming, you must be a new set of trainers. Huh, team rocket what are you doing you can't take any of the pokemon in this lab"! Said professor Juniper.

"Oh, we're not interested we were just asking if we could possibly have a pokedex because we're trying out this journey" said James. "Yeah stealing is out of our system". Said Sam.

"Very well here Jessie you can have the pink pokedex, while James here is a blue one and here is an orange one for you Sam". Said professor Juniper.

"Thanks professor". Said Jessie.

While exiting the pokemon research lab our heroes bump into team rocket! Said the narrator.

"Huh" said everyone, the twerps said Sam. "Team rocket what do you want this time". Said Ash. "We are not here for your pikachu, we just came for these pokedex door our own journey". Said James. "We'll catch you later guys" said Meowth

(On route 1)

"Hey James do you here a rustling sound in the grass"? Asked Jessie. "It must be a Pokemon", said James. "Hey guys what is that"? asked Meowth. "Here let me check" said Sam.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area". the pokedex beeped.

"Oh my gosh I could just die on how cute that thing is, and it would be perfect for the Striaton city pokemon contest". Said Jessie. "Okay, time to get serious go seviper, go use poison tail". "Wow Jess you defeated that with one hit". Said Meowth. "Alright go poke ball". Said Jessie.

"Good job Jess". said James, "to my count you have in your party are seviper,yanmega,wobbufett, swoobat,frillish, and now a lillipup". "I think your super ready for this upcoming pokemon contest". said Sam. "Thanks now I can change my style a bit to shock the contest world". Said Jessie.

Route 2

"Hey let's stop for some lunch I still have some cash from the work we did as miners once, so I bought some food for a picnic". Said Sam

Ash and co.

"Hey guys look its team rocket" said Ash. "I wonder why there just sitting there, appearantly there having lunch so lets have lunch as well". Said Cilan. "Best lunch ever Cilan those sandwiches and the meat with fruits was delicious" said Iris.

"Hey, you want To battle"?asked Jessie. "What Jess what are you doing"? asked Sam "Our pokemon are no match" "Don't forget we got someone else with us". Said Jessie. "Good luck Jessie" said Meowth. "Thanks Meowth" said Jessie.

"Fine let's do it". Said Ash, "go oshawott. Alright time to try out out my new pokemon go lillipup. Said Jessie. "Alright use hydropump". Said Ash. "Come on use work up then go use take down Now let's finish this lillipup use thunder fang". said Jessie. "Go oshawott razor shell". "Lillipup is unable to battle, oshawott is also unable to continue so this battle is a tie" said Cilan.

"Alright lillipup valiant effort now return for a good rest for now". Said Jessie. "Nice work Jessie let's go to Striaton for the contest and the gym for us all". "Wait you guyaltered going to Striaton as well"? Asked Iris. "Yeah we have some things to do there it's just a walk till sunset till we get there". "You want to travel for now together"? Asked James. "Sounds like a plan" said Cilan. "Lets go". Said Sam

Striaton city

"We've finally arrived let's get to the gym before they might close. Said Sam. let's just go in Cilan's a gym leader here so we can go in for dinner and your battle". Said Ash. "Hello we'd like to challenge this gym for he trio badge said James". "Why hello, Cress is the name who would you like to battle"? Said Cress. "Hey guys nice to see you"! Said Cilan Cilan, your back so is your journey over? Chili asked. No we were heading for white cave and we we're all going through Striaton city to see you guys said Cilan. How about we make it interesting with a tag battle for the badge, since there are two of us who want the badge? Asked Sam. Fine by us so I guess it's me and chili who you are battling, correct? Cress asked. Yes. Said James. Ok this pokemon gym battle between the Striaton gym leaders and Sam and James, each side is allowed one pokemon per trainer battle begin. Said Cilan(referee)

gym battle

"Panpour and Pansear let's go". Said the gym leaders. "Alright lets do this go eelektrssross and carnivine". Said James and Sam. "Go panpour, hydro pump and Pansear use flamethrower". Said Chili and Cress. "We wont let you win so easily go thunderbolt on Pansear, eelektross". said Sam. "Go carnivine use vine whip on panpour". Said James. "Panpour and Pansear are unable to continue so the team of James and Sam are the winners and get the trio badge". Said Cilan. "Good job Pansear you have earned a well earned rest after such a good battle". Said Chili. "Panpour go take a rest that you have properly earned from a great effort of battling". Said Cress. "Return eelektross, you to Carnivine". Said James and Sam. "Here you two have battled greatly and deserve the trio badge, congratulations". said Chili. "Great job Jim and Sam, now that is done we can go to Jessie's contest in the arena a couple of doors down". Said Meowth. "Now with you guys win next we're gonna continue this streak with the win of my first Unova pokemon contest". Said Jessie.

Contest hall

"Excuse me, but I would like to sign up for the pokemon contest. Said Jessie. Well you came to the right places, do you happen to have a contest pass for Unova"? The person said. "Um... No but where can I get one"? Asked Jessie. "Well your in luck all you have to do is show me your latest contest pass and I can quickly make you one". she said cheerfully. "Well that's great now I have to choose which Pokemon is perfect for the appeals round and the battle round". Said Jessie. "Well Jess I think you'll get major points if you used Pokemon that are not native". Said Sam. "Yeah he's got a point, your choices are drawn to seviper, yanmega, or wobbufet". Said Meowth. "Wobbufett". While bursting out of its poke ball. "Hey Jessie wobbufet might do well for the second round, because no one knows of its abilities with counter, mirror coat, and even encore which will make the opponent keep the same attack". Said James. "Well I guess I'll use wobbufett for the second round And yanmega for th first round". Said Jessie.

In team rocket hq

"What, what do you mean they quit"? Asked Giovanni. "Get them back to head quarters and make sure they don't reveal any of our plans or say where all of are headquarters are located". Yes sir. Said a man and woman.

Appeals round

"I am your host Jillian, welcome to the appeals round where trainers show the beauty of their Pokemon, your on Jessie". Said Jillian. "Alright it's time to show your beauty, go Seviper, seviper use poison tail and lift it in the air then use poisin sting and finally haze".

"Jessie's seviper is looking freaky after it created smoking fireworks with a combination of poisin tail, poisin sting, and also haze, earning her a total of 28/30. We've seen the bueaty of each trainers pokemon and that is it the coordinators moving to the second stage is the top 4 on the screen". I'm in! Said Jessie with glee. "Look Jim she actually did it". Said Meowth "Now all her hope is in wobbufett, hopefully she's as successful as we are". Said James. "Same here". Said Sam. "Huh, jessie from team rocket so she was the jessielina said not see that coming, I guess she's my opponent after the semi finals if she gets that far". Said Dawn.

Battle round

"Congratulations to our top 4 from our appeals stage which are Jessie, Bob, Jack, and Dawn"! "What! That kid from sinnoh is here again, what if she steals Jessie's win". Said Meowth. "I think Jessie will do great plus wobbufett will do any thing even fiChat fainting for Jessie. Said Sam there is no way she'll lose"! Said Sam.

"We're in our final round against Jessielina and Dawn it's a battle with wobbufett vs piplup, battle begin". Said Jillian. "Go wobbufett use counter to any attack they throw". Said Jessie. "Piplup hydro pump". Said Dawn. "Wobbufett bested piplup with its own attack which gives Jessie the win". "I did it, I got the Striaton ribbon". Said Jessie

Route 3

"Hey is that who I think it is, it is". Said James." James who you takin about"? Asked Sam. "Oh I see its gardenia". Said Jessie. "Hey guys nice to see you". Said Gardinia. "What are you doing in Unova"? Asked James. "Oh That's easy I came since I knew there was a grass leader and I was gonna ask him where to find rare and strong grass pokemon for my challengers in sinnoh". Said Gardinia. "Since I bumped into you I wanted to give you back your cacnea". Said Gardinia. "What why is cacnea not as potential as you thought". Said James. "No it's completely the opposite, cacnea learned all i can teach it so I thought you might want it back". Said Gardinia. "Oh thank you". Said James. "Well see you soon , bye". Said Gardinia. "Ok now would a great time to have some lunch before we reach Nacarene city", for the next gym. Said Sam. "Wait do you guys know where the next contest might be"? Asked Jessie. "Just leave that part to Meowth, I did some questioning and the nearest one isn't till Castilia city, with your third gym". Said Meowth, "so you have plenty of time before the next contest to prepare".

New rivals

"Well that was a good lunch Sam". Said Meowth. "Well now at least I have 5 Pokemon". Said James. "Hey look there's a trainer, I call dibs on battling him". Said Sam. "Hey kid you want to battle". "Sure thing, how about a three on three Pokemon battle". Said Cheren. "Fine with me let's go eelektross". Said Sam. "All right go servine". Said Chreren. "All right it's a three on three pokemon battle the first move goes to Cheren, battle begin". Said James. "All right servine use leaf storm". Said Cheren. "Wrong choice,eelektross use fire fang, then finish servine with ice fang". Said Sam. "Alright counter with grass pledge and leaf blade". Said Cheren. "Eelectross is unable to continue and so is servine so the first battle is a tie". Said James. "All right go Pansear". Said Chreren. "That's no match for chimecho". Said Sam. "What Sam you never used chimecho, for all we know it only knows heal bell". Said Meowth. "Don't worry watch chimecho's power use attract". Said Sam. "Now lets end Pansear with psychic". Said Sam. "Pansear snap out of it". said Cheren. "Lets end that Pansear with last resort". Said Sam. "Pansear is unable to battle Sam is the winner of round 2". Said James. "Time for the last battle with liepard". Said Cheren. "Chimecho return, and go mightyena". Said Sam. "Lets try that attack we worked on which is focus blast". Said Sam. "Liepard use aerial ace". Said Cheren. "Both sides are unable to continue which makes the winner Sam with 2 ties and 1 win". Said James. "Well that was fun liepard return". Said Cheren. "You to mightyena". Said Sam. "Well that was a good battle, ok lets head to nacarene city before dark or we'll have to camp out". Said Jessie. "Yeah she's right we should get going anyway". Said Meowth

New Villans

"Out of the way". Said the mysterious group.

"Bianca Why are you running"? Asked Cheren. "Those people are really fast, oh Cheren those people stole this girls pokemon can you people help to get that pokemon back". "Sure". said Sam. "Well it looks like they were heading to wellsprings cave, we should head that way". Said Cheren. "Ok lead the way". Said Jessie.

Wellspring cave

"Huh who are you guys we're team plasma and we are here to separate trainers with Pokemon". said the plasma grunt alright I guess we have to do this the hard way, go escavalier and chimecho. Don't leave us out go cacnea, no the other direction. Said James. Ok go yanmega. Said Jessie. Go dewott. Said Cheren. Alright purloin, patrat, scraggy, magneton, and golbat. Said the grunts. Go escavalier use fury attack after chimecho uses hypnosis. Said Sam. Cacnea use drain punch. Said James. Yanmega use steel wing. Said Jessie. Finally dewott use your hydro pump. Said Cheren. Plasma grunts return the pokemon and retreat, this isn't over. Said the plasma grunt. Well we should just return back this pokemon. Said Cheren, but could you please do it for me. Ok. Said the ex rockets.

Cassidy and butch.

"Well those grunts can't even handle then if we don't stop them they might destroy team rocket and we will be gone". Said Cassidy. "Yeah but what can we do"? Asked butch. "Well we'll just ambush them with our pokemon ponch". Said Cassidy. "The name is Butch". Said Butch angry.

New Pokemon

"Hey what's that over there"? Asked Sam. "Oh lets check the pokedex shall we". Said James.

**Pokedex: "**Whismur the whisper pokemon, Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane".

Oh I want it. Said Sam. What, why it would do great in pokemon contest not battles. Said Jessie. Yeah but after I evolve it into loudred it will increase its powers greatly, come on Jess I haven't caught a Pokemon since we left on our journey. Said Sam. Come on out mightyena use focus blast on whismur. Now go poke ball. Said Sam, yes I caught a whismur. Great job said Cassidy.

Confrontation with team rocket.

**Cassidy:** "A shrieking whine! A blast from the past"!**Butch:** "Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast"!**Cassidy:** "To the moon"...**Butch:** ..."And beyond"...**Both:** ..."What a blast"!**Cassidy:** "Administering justice with lightning speed"!**Butch:** "Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need".**Cassidy:** "So here's a newsflash from across the wire"...**Butch:** "The real Team Rocket is now on fire"!**Cassidy:** "Cassidy"!**Butch:** "And it's Butch"!**Shuckle:** Shuck-uckle!**Cassidy:** "Teaching the losers a thing or two"...**Butch:** ..."The true Team Rocket"...**Both:** "Us! Not you"!

"Cassidy"! Jessie fumed. "Hey its her partner butchard". Said James. "The name is Butch now prepare for a battle". "Go lampent". Said Cassidy. "Now don't forget watchog". Said Butch. "Alright if it's a battle you want you'll get it". Said Sam. "Go eelektross and whismur". "frillish I chose you". Said Jessie. "Come on out yamask". Said James. "I'll handle Butch you guys handle Cassidy". Said Sam. "Go eelektross use thunderbolt on watchog and whismur use takedown on watchog". "Come on James frillish use shadw ball on lampent". Said Jessie. "Right behind you yamask shadow ball as well". Said James. "Go lampent use inferno". Said Cassidy. "Watchog use hyper fang attack". Said Butch. "Okay whismur let's do this, huh whismur your glowing in a blue light". Said Sam. "That means its evolving into its next stage". Said meowth.

Pokedex. "Loudred the evolved form of whismur, When it stamps its feet and bellows, it generates ultrasonic waves that can blow apart a house".

"Wow such power lets blow these guys away with hyper beam". Said Sam. "No team rockets blasting off again"! Said the duo.

Florora town comp.

"Hey guys look at this flyer this town's having a contest between trainer and coordinator if a coordinator wins they get a ribbon and if the trainer wins they get a badge, it's only till the top two between the coordinator division and the trainers". Said meowth. "Well I'm interested, give me that meowth". Said Jessie. "Hey we want to enter too Jessie". said Sam and James. "Wait James it says that the final round in the trainer division that you need at least 3 pokemon you only have 5 pokemon at your disposal". Said Jessie. "don't worry Jess Ive got this taken care off". Said James.

pokemon center

"hello yes can you please send him over right away and don't tell anyone". Said James. James what are we doing out here? Asked Jessie. Just waiting for a delivery. Said James. Wow, look at the size of that limo! Said Sam. Did you bring growlie? James asked. Yes sir and as you requested your parents have no idea that this happened. Said Sebastian. Thanks sebastian I owe you big. Said James.

Florora Comp.

Finally come on guys lets hurry before the register closes for the competition. Hello Nurse Joy we'd like to enter for the Florora Town competition, is this where we register? Sam said. Why yes all you have to do is show me your pokedex. If you decide to enter the trainers division you will need at least one badge, and with contest you'd need at least one ribbon. Said Nurse Joy. James and I would like to enter for the trainers division. Said Sam. Also i'd love to enter for the coordinator division. Said Jessie. Okay your are now registered, for Sam's first opponent will be a trainer named Cameron, for James you will battle a girl named Bianca, finally for you you will have to pass the appeals round before you get an opponent. Said Nurse Joy. Thanks. said Jessie. Okay how about we divide and conquer Jessie you can go train on the appeals while James and I train for the battle tournament. Said Sam. Okay I'll go with Jessie so I can see her progress. Said Meowth.

Battle Tournament.

For the first battle we have Sam vs. Cameron, each side may use up to 1 pokemon when one side is unable to continue the battle is over, battle begin. Go lucario. Said Cameron. Come on out reunicles. Said Sam. Come on use bone club. Said Cameron. Go use hypnosis then move into physic. Said Sam. Lucario is unable to continue battling so that means that the winner is Sam. said the announcer. The final battle of the first round between James and Bianca. Go carnivine use vine whip. Panpour Use scald. Panpour is unable to continue, that means James is the winner. Said the announcer. We are now in the middle of our competition Sam with a full variety of pokemon is advancing all the way to the finals. Also James and his full array of grass pokemon are dealing damage to oth their opponents and their trainer. Wow look Jess they're both in the finals. Said Meowth. This is getting intense. Said Jessie. All right this final round will be a series of three pokemon battles a one on one a double battle and a triple batte, understood now battle begin with a one on one. Said the Anouncer. Go. Come on out arcanine. Said James. Let's go mightyena let's start of with crush claw attack. Said Sam Don't let it get any closer use flamethrower. Said James. We finally continue with James with his final pokemon carnivine and Sam's eelektross. dsaiddf the announcer.


End file.
